


Bless You

by RayKat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKat/pseuds/RayKat
Summary: Nourish the body, feed the soul. Heinkel has a migraine. Yumie checks on her.





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of “Heinkel and Yumie and avocado toast" requested by Scolipeedle on Tumblr.

"Heinkel? Are you up?"

Heinkel's skull ached as Yumie's voice filtered through the door. The migraine started just before noon; she had to excuse herself from a meeting when the glare of fluorescent lights and colors dancing along the perimeter of a growing blur in her vision made focusing on Maxwell's budgetary concerns impossible. Yumie had checked on her a few times until she finally accepted Heinkel's insistence she needed only darkness and silence and left her be.

" _Ja_ ," she said, sitting up in bed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Pale light escaped the edges of her curtains. The numbers on her alarm clock proclaimed she'd drifted off for half the day. "Come in."

The door creaked open to silhouette Yumie in the hall. She had a drinking glass in one hand and an object Heinkel couldn't quite make out balanced on her arm. "I thought you might need more water. Can we have some light?"

A glance at the glass on her nightstand found it empty. Heinkel smiled. "The one on the desk." She motioned to the corner beneath her window. It wouldn't be too bad if she kept her head turned.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yumie asked as she shut the door behind her. She made an arc about the room turning on the desk lamp before moving to stand bedside.

Heinkel rubbed her eyelids. "A little bit. What is that?"

Yumie held up the plate Heinkel pointed to. "You missed lunch."

"I wasn't hungry."

"These don't go away any faster when you don't eat."

"They were serving fish, yes?"

"It's Friday."

"I couldn't."

"I figured. I made you toast."

"Bless you," Heinkel murmured, taking the glass and plate Yumie offered. She squinted down at the contents of the latter: two slices of dark bread topped with a bright green substance. "Is this avocado?"

She nodded. "You liked this when we had it at that place in the states."

" _When_ did you buy an avocado?"

"I didn't. Ramirez did. He's still scared of me." Yumie waved off Heinkel's stare. "I'll replace it. Eat."

Heinkel poked at the verdantly anointed bread. The scent hadn't triggered her nausea. Maybe she could get it down. She took a small bite. "It's good," she said after swallowing. Yumie, watching expectantly, smiled. Heinkel's stomach growled. They both laughed. Maybe she was hungrier than she thought. "Have I ever told you about how my neighbor -- the one my mother left me with -- used to give me toast?"

"You have."

"Ah."

"But you can tell me again if you want," Yumie said, settling at the foot of the bed. "After you eat."


End file.
